3rd Quarter Quell
by MadgeTiger
Summary: Peeta died from the infection in his leg. Katniss is killed by Clove at the cornucopia. Thresh kills Clove, and Cato kills Thresh. Cato is crowned Victor of the 75th Hunger Games. The Rebellion never happened and now it's Harris Healy's turn in the arena for the 3rd Quarter Quell.


**Prologue**

Throughout Panem, citizens begin to gather in the Square and streets of their districts. Some stay in the comfort of their home for this mandatory viewing of the reading of the 3rd Quarter Quell card.

Excitment buzzes around in the Career districts as their favorite time of year gets closer and closer. As they wait they begin to try to guess whose kid is going to voluneer this year, or what the arena could possible be. Others discuss what the card might hold. In the other districts the mood is more somber as they stand huddled with their loved ones and neighbors. Unlike the Career districts, they dread the games.

Citizens of the Capitol are gathering too. Some hold parties so they can watch the viewing together and others curl up on the couch with their families close. The real lucky ones are seated in Flickerman Studios for the live viewing.

At six o'clock on the dot in the Capitol the program begins. Screens throughout Panem turn on to find Ceasar Flickerman standing straight and tall in the middle of a stage with his theme music playing loudly in the background. This year he is sporting a very neon orange color. He spreads his arms out wide as his orange lips part back in a large smile as he lets out his famous laguh. The crowd before him errupts into a roar of cheers and laughter.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome to tonights broadcast!" He shouts once the crowd has calmed down. "It is the 75th anniversary and you know what that means. It is time for yet another Quarter Quell!"

More cheers along with whistles and a lot of clapping. Ceasar laughs with them and even does a small jog around the stage. His job is to get everyone pumped and as always, he does an amazing job.

"Now," he says slightly out of breath as he takes the middle stage again. "It is time for tonights quest who will be reading the card. You know him, you love him. President Snow!"

Ceasar slowly walks backward off the stage as the anthem begins to play, drowning out the crowd, as President Snow enters from the right of the stage. President Snow takes the time to adjust himself in the middle of the stage. He stands tall and proud with his hands folded behind his back. When he is ready he gives a tiny nod, the anthem fades away quickly, and the crowd becomes silent.

He begins his speech, starting with reminding everyone of the Dark Days, and how the Hunger Games was created because of them. He mentions the laws laid down to help each year run effectively and smoothly which included that every twenty-five years Panem would hod an anniversary called a Quarter Quell. These games were to be a glorified version to make the moroy of those killed in the Dark Days of the rebellion fresh in our minds. He even mentions the previous two Quarter Quells, but only briefly because tonight is about the 3rd Quarter Quell.

"And now to honor the 3rd Quarter Quell," he turns to a small boy, who appeared on stage during the speech. In the boy hands is a small golden box big enough to hold an envolope. President Snow retrieves the envolope with a gloved hand and the boy immediately exits, looking nervous the entire time.

"And now, we honor the 3rd Quarter Quell!" he turns to a boy no older than 13 who holds a golden box in his sweaty hands. President Snow retrieves an envolpe from the box and the boy immediately exits.

President Snow returns his gaze to the country of Panem and holds up a golden envolope with the number 75 clearly stamped with red ink. With his gloved hand heopens the flap and pulls out a thin piece of paper. He doesn't hesitate as he reads, "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebles that females are just as responsible as males, only females will be reaped into this years games."

The Citizens of the Capitol like this years twist. But the districts don't share their excitment. In the Career districts the males are furious they are denied this years chance in the games. In the non-career districts mother with sons cry in relief as mothers with daughters cry with worry as their daughters chance of being reaped have gone up.


End file.
